


The Raven And The Crow

by Yukio_Okami



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio_Okami/pseuds/Yukio_Okami
Summary: Akira Kurusu struggles with having no one that can keep up with him on a mental level. That all changes when the school takes a trip to a TV station and he meets Goro Akechi-a detective. It could be dangerous to hang out with him but Akira is more than willing to take the risk. They will soon realize that fate seems to have brought them together. Will they grow to be an unstoppable team or arch enemies?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome :)
> 
> This fanfic will follow the events of Akechi's social rank and into the third semester. So I strongly recommend that if you want to play Persona 5/Royal do not read this. For everyone else, I hope you enjoy reading.

Akira Kurusu and his friends were on a school trip to a TV station studio. Akira yawned, his attention was fading away every second he had to listen to this boring information anyone could find. Hell, a toddler could understand it. An over-exaggeration was a testament of how bored he was. Akira was no ordinary seventeen year old. He was very mature for his age and had the intelligence to go with it. The downside to this of course meant his mind craved mental stimulation. Which, there was a severe lack of in this situation.

Akira adjusted his glasses and rubbed his temple. He looked at his watch and sighed. Another ten minutes of listening to this lady. If he wasn’t standing he would have fallen asleep.

“Hey, you kids wanna help me out?”

“Yes!” Akira did not hesitate. He didn’t care what saved him from this boring hell.

“Oh! Well, someone is ready to get started. Follow me.”

Ryuji sighed. “Just how bored was he?”

“Judging from his reaction. I’d say he was dying of boredom.” Ann said with a sigh.

“How does he survive in class?” Ryuji asked.

“Hmm… He sits behind me so it’s hard to know for sure. But he usually stares out the window. Surprisingly, he doesn’t sleep in class much. I think I only caught him once or twice.”

“Damn, I would have thought he would sleep in class more often. Then again, he does have a high score.”

“Yeah, I don’t know how he does it. Every time he is called on to answer a question. He always gets startled. It’s funny….and cute.” Ann mumbles the last bit.

After helping with the camera equipment the group returned to where the rest of the class was. They finally saw a chance to sneak away to a quiet hallway.

“This is pissin’ me off! Aren’t we supposed to be guests? Why the hell are we doing manual labor!? This is bullshit! Goin’ to the bathroom didn’t even make me feel better!”

“Quiet down, will you? I get how you feel though. It sucks for the both of us.” Ann said as she returned to the boys.

“We gotta do more of this tomorrow too?” Ryuji whined.

“Don’t go flaking out, Ryuji.” Morgana popped his head out of Akira’s bag.

“I know, I know. Gotta be a _good boy_ , right? Bein’ Phantom Thieves ain’t easy…”

“That reminds me. We get to go straight home from here today. We don’t spend much time in this area, so why don’t we relax and check out some shops beforehand?”

Akira furrowed his brow. “So it being hard being a Phantom Thief reminded you we don’t have much free time?”

“Ooh, I know a place! I wanna go to that huge pancake-looking place we passed on the way here! It looked delicious! What was that?” Morgana said excitedly.

Ryuji scratched his head. “Ohhh… Do you mean Dome Town? The around part is a baseball stadium, then along the outside, they’ve got an amusement park.”

“It’s right in the middle of the business area, but they have some pretty hardcore rides there too,” Ann added.

“All right… Let’s go! I’ll show you just how courageous I am!” Morgana said as if it was a challenge.

“Going on a scary ride doesn’t really prove any kind of courage.”

“Not like cats can get on anyways,” Ryuji added.

“Really?” Morgana questioned, completely surprised.

Akira smirked. “For wanting to be a human. You sure are clueless sometimes, Morgana.”

“Really. You might be able to sneak in if you stay in the bag, but you’d totally puke if you did that.” Ryuji responded.

Akira mumbled a groan. His tease somehow flew under the raider.

_I must be invisible…_

“But uh… Let’s just go to Dome Town! I’m really feelin’ it now!”

“Me too! My stomach’s ready for roller coasters!” Ann smiled.

“Uhh… I think I’ll pass on the puke rides…” Morgana nervously said.

Suddenly a boy wearing a tan peacoat with black gloves noticed the group. “Excuse me, I couldn’t help but notice your uniforms. Are you students of Shujin Academy?”

Everyone looks at the boy.

“Yeah, whaddya want?” Ryuji questioned the boy.

“I happened to be passing by, so it seemed polite to greet you. We’ll be filming together, after all. Ah, where are my manners? My name is Goro Akechi.” Akechi smiled.

“Akechi?” Akira echoed.

“Filming? What, you a celebrity?” Ryuji asked, surprised.

Akechi chuckled. “Only to the extent of appearing on TV a couple of times.”

“Oh!” Ann suddenly realized who he was.

Akechi takes out his phone after feeling it vibrate and looks at it before returning it to his pocket. “My apologies, I truly was just passing by. I must be going. There’s a briefing for tomorrow’s recording that I have to attend. So, you’re going to have cake now? I missed lunch today, so I’m quite hungry myself…”

The three looked at each other confused.

“Huh? Cake? What’re you talkin’ about?” Ryuji questioned.

“Oh, am I mistaken? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes… No matter. Well, see you tomorrow.” Akechi said, surprised.

Akechi walked away.

“That guy’s gotta be some kind of start-up entertainer or something. He’s never gonna get popular with that kind of hair though.” Ryuji shrugged.

Ann shook her head. “You don’t get it…”

“Eh, it’s fine. We’ll see him again tomorrow anyways. Come on, let’s go to Dome Town!” Ryuji smiled.

They start walking out. “H-Hey, can we skip the vomit machines and get cake instead? Morgana made one final plea.

Ryuji struggles to keep his stomach calm. “I feel like I’m gonna puke… For real, my stomach’s churnin’…”

“This is why I spoke against it.” Morgana popped out of Akira’s bag.

“Dude… It’s not fair… Usin’ your cathood as an excuse… only at times like this…” Ryuji continued to struggle.

“Anyway, are you guys feeling hungry? How about some pancakes?” Ann said, wanting to change the subject.

“Let’s go home. We have another full day ahead of us tomorrow.” Morgana suggested.

“Dude, we came here because you wanted pancakes. Now you’re just gonna give them a hard pass?” Akira said, tapping his foot.

“I think Ryuji needs a nap,” Morgana responded.

The group heads home for the day with no cake to enjoy.

The next day they went to the filming that was scheduled. After some light joking, things took a more serious turn.

“But hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real… I believe they should be tried in a court of law.”

“That’s quite the statement. Are they committing crimes? Some people even say that the Thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways.” Asked the male host.

“What the artist Madarame did truly was an unforgivable crime. However, they are taking the law in their own hands by judging him. It is far from Justice. More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person’s heart.”

“You have a point. These people are calling themselves The Phantom Thieves, after all. Amazing as always Akechi-kun! I could listen to you for days! You have the most radiant charisma!” The male host praised.

“I have to say though, I would be embarrassed if it turns out these Phantom Thieves don’t exist. If that were the case, I’d summarize it into a report as a school project.” Akechi smiled.

The rest of the guests laugh.

“Now then, let’s try asking some students the same age as Akechi-kun about the Phantom Thieves! First, please push your button now if you think the Phantom Thieves exist.” Said the female host.

“About 30% or so? What are your thoughts, Akechi-kun?” Asked the male host after the results came up.

Akechi’s eyes go wide. “I’m a bit surprised. That’s higher than I thought I was expecting. I’d love to hear some more detailed opinions on the Phantom Thieves’ actions.”

The female host stands up with her microphone and walks in Akira’s direction.

_Why do people always ask me questions…_

“All right, let’s try asking this young man here. Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves, if they were real?”

“They’re necessary,” Akira said as if it was obvious.

Akechi chuckled. “Haha, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“This completely goes against the opinion you had about them being tried by law, Akechi-kun.” Said the male host.

Akechi winked. “Indeed. It’s rather intriguing to hear such a strong acknowledgment. In that case, there’s one more question I’d like to ask…”

_Great…._

“If someone close to you, for example, your friend next to you… If his heart suddenly changed… wouldn’t you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves?”

_Ryuji? Have a change of heart? The only change of heart I would want is him put ginger on my noodles! I love the guy but god damn! I nearly choked and my eyes watered the first time he did that._

“What would you think?” Akira replied.

“Ah, throwing the question back at me? Well, this is my opinion on the topic. Whether the Thieves’ actions are good or not, I feel there is a more important issue at hand.”

“Hm? What do you mean?” Questioned the male host.

Akechi crossed his legs and put his thumb to his chin. “The matter of how they change people’s hearts. If they honestly possess that ability… it could be used for more than extracting confessions. It could be that what seem to be ordinary crimes are actually being perpetrated by these methods…”

“You know, you’re absolutely right.”

Akechi looked up at the male host. “Oh, please don’t misunderstand. This is all purely hypothetical… It is only people who can use such a power truly exist. Either way though, this cannot be ignored. The existence of the Phantom Thieves would be nothing but a threat to our everyday lives. To be honest, I’m already working alongside the police to help sort out this matter.”

When the filming was done, the group started to make their way out of the studio.

“It kinda seemed like what he was saying might be right…” Ann said, looking down at the floor.

“He made it sound like we’re the baddies. I don’t like it.” Ryuji narrowed his eyes.

“But that stuff about the police… Do you think it’s for real?

“He can say whatever he wants. The justice of it all is something we can decide for ourselves.” Akira said.

“Oh sorry. I gotta go take a leak. Can you guys wait here? I’ll be right back.” Ryuji runs off.

Ann sighed. “Oh my god… I’m going to keep going, okay?” Ann walks ahead before Akira could reply.

“Sure…that’s fine… Great…”

“Oh, it’s you!” Akechi walks up to Akira.

“I’m glad I found you. I wanted to thank you in person. To paraphrase Hegel, advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis…”

“Say what now?”

Akechi chuckles. “Haha, my apologies. What I mean is that our discussion was quite meaningful. Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as you did earlier. Adults are only interested in using the young, while they simply do as the adults say. There are too many irresponsible people in these modern times. I can understand why you’d support the Phantom Thieves. It’s possible that this group is just as you believe and they are truly acting with good intentions. Since they have special talents, I assume their hearts must be burning with a sense of justice and duty… But that justice is merely a façade concealing their lack of true strength. That’s why I believe, if a truly powerful opponent were to corner them, they would flee without a second thought.”

“No way… They would fight until the end.”

“Oh?” Akechi nods and smiles. “You really are intriguing. I bet you’d make for a worthwhile debate partner on the subject. If it’s all right with you, would you continue sharing your thoughts with me?” Akechi holds out a hand.

“I’d love to.” Akira takes his hand.

“Thank you, that’s great news. I sense something in you that’s quite different from other people. I guess you can call it my detective’s intuition? Haha, kidding, of course.”

_It seems the detective Akechi has taken a liking to me… Seriously why does this keep happening to me? I’m an introvert. I’m supposed to choose who I become friends with not the other way around._

“Oh, right. We should exchange contact info… And registered. Well, I hope to see you again sometime soon.” Akechi turns and walks away.

Morgana pops his head out. “A detective’s intuition, huh? We shouldn’t underestimate that. On the other hand, there’s an awful lot we could learn from him. If he contacts you, try hanging out with him.”

Akira nodded.

Ryuji runs back. “Sorry, it took so long. Oh hey, was that Akechi? I can’t stand that high and mighty attitude! Just breathing the same air as him makes me sick. Come on, let’s go.”

They return home for the day.


	2. Keen Eye

About a week later Akechi had invited Akira for a game of billiards. Akira didn’t have anything planned so he headed over.

Akechi smiled as he saw Akira walk up. “Glad you could come.”

Akira returned the smile. “Well, I had nothing else planned.”

The two went inside and Akechi paid for the game. They had a light conversation while they played. The game was close for most of it. It was soon time for Akira to make a win or losing shot. He had done well for someone who never played before. He took a breath and prepared for the shot. Unfortunately, his inexperience showed. Not giving the shot enough power. This gave Akechi the chance to win and he took it.

“I win.” Akechi simply said. “That was close though. I suppose it would embarrassing to lose as your senior, huh?”

_Something seems off…_ Akira thought as he remembered a detail. Akechi is left-handed.

“You have something on your mind?” Akechi noticed Akira’s furrowed brow.

“You used your right hand.” Akira pointed out.

“Huh. I’m honestly impressed you noticed.” Akechi holds up his left hand. “This is my dominant one. I switched hands during the game. It’s not anything against you. Going all-out against a junior just seems a bit gauche… But I confess you’ve surprised me. I’m rather dexterous with my right hand. I can even use chopsticks with it. Frankly, I didn’t expect you to see through it.”

“Maybe I’ll be a detective,” Akira smirks.

Both of them laugh.

“It would be more exciting if I had a rival.” Akechi smiles. “You truly are interesting.”

Akira smiles as well.

“How about this… If you manage to win against me using my right hand, then I will face you with everything I have. You have my word.”

“That challenge came out of the blue but I accept. It should be fun.”

“Good. Well, see you.”

**-0-**

About ten days later Akechi texted Akira again and asked if he had free time. Akira of course said yes. This time it was to sit outside and enjoy some coffee and dessert.

“There is a café I wanted to check out. It’s this way.” Akechi started walking and Akira followed him.

“Ah, here it is,” Akechi said as he took a quick glance around. “Let’s go sit over there. It has a good view of the street.” He gestures to the table. Akira nods and walks over to the table.

“Order what you want. I’ll pay.”

Akira furrowed his brow. “Are you sure? You paid last time.”

“I am the one that invited you so, naturally I should pay. That is what a gentleman does, correct?”

Akira nodded.

“Good. By the way, I expect the same from you.”

Akira nodded again. “Of course.”

They both order what they want once someone comes. They spend their time waiting with more light conversation.

“So you have a sweet tooth?” Akira asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

“Huh? Oh, not exactly. I like to try different foods so I can converse with the adults better. I have found adults like to talk about fads and food is high in that category. That, and I was curious the popularity. Let’s give it a try shall we?”

They eat their desserts. Which, both enjoy so much that neither of them speaks.

“Mmm, that was quite nice. I enjoyed it more than I thought I would.” Akechi smiles.

A small group of people starts to gather.

“Oh, hey. Isn’t that the guy from TV?”

“You mean Akechi-kun?”

“Yeah! That’s him right there!”

“Oh, you’re right.”

“I should ask him for his autograph.”

Akechi turns his head. “Uh-oh. Looks like I’ve been spotted.

Even more, people gather and start talking about Akechi.

“Looks like I’m out of time. I wish I could’ve relaxed a little longer, though. We should go.”

Akira shakes his head. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Sorry, but I think it’d be best to leave. This crowd will just get worse if I stay. A shame I don’t have glasses like you. Maybe I would have been able to get out of this situation.” Akechi mused out loud.

“Come here a sec,” Akira said, already standing up.

“Huh? What are you-!?” Akechi’s eyes were wide with surprise.

Akira pulls Akechi away for a moment. He messed up his hair and put on a spare pair of glasses. Then they sit back down at their table.

“Oh, he’s back. This time, I’ll get his autograph for…”

“Hey, are you sure that’s him?

“Now that you mention it… I’m not sure.”

“Maybe you were seeing things?”

“Maybe. I don’t remember the show too well, but I’m pretty sure he didn’t look like that.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Once the crowd left, Akira exploded with the laughter he had contained the whole time.

“… I can’t believe you actually did that. I suppose I’d better learn to watch what I say around you.”

Akira takes a breath and regains his composure. “You looked great.” He smirks.

“Is that so? Well, who else could make a peasant of the Detective Prince? Still… there’s no knowing how things may go unless you give it a try, hm? I think I’ve learned a valuable lesson. Thank you. I’ll see you later.”

They both wave and Akira heads home.

**-0-**

In the evening Akechi stared at his phone. Akira’s contact info was on the display. He wanted to call him but didn’t know why. He didn’t have anything important to talk about and could just wait until he saw him again but… He didn’t want to wait nor did he want a reason to call him. He shakes his head and tosses his phone on his bed. Dinner… He needed to cook. He wasn’t really hungry but he needed a distraction. Akechi stands up and loosens his tie but stops before taking it off. His mind wandered to Akira and his desire to hear his voice again.

_Why am I thinking about him again?_

His mind went back to the café. Back to him dragging Akechi to the bathroom so he could mess up his hair and put glasses on him. Akechi chuckled at the memory. He looked absolutely ridiculous. The sudden claim of his phone shook him from the memory. He picked up his phone and took a look.

“A message…” Akechi was surprised to see it was from Akira.

**Akira: I hope I’m not interrupting you. Respond if you free otherwise just ignore this message.**

**Akechi: I’m free.**

**Akira: Oh, good. Hey, um… do you mind calling me? I’m cooking dinner**

**Akechi: So the speaker would be easier.**

Akechi closes the chat app and calls Akira.

“Thanks for the call, Akechi.”

“It’s no problem. So you need something?”

There was a pause. “… Not exactly. Now don’t laugh. I could use some advice from my Senpai.”

Akechi couldn’t help but blush a little. He never had anyone refer to him like that before. “What do you need?”

“Uh, I’m not exactly sure how to ask this… Um, okay. Have you ever had a crush or fallen for someone before?

Akechi’s blush deepen. This was completely unexpected and so out of left field. Akechi swallowed, hard. Hard enough that Akira would have heard it if he wasn’t preoccupied by cooking.

“I never had an interest in girls… Shit…” It just accorded to Akechi he never talked about his sexual preference.

“… You mean you’re-”

“Yes…”

Akira smiled even though Akechi couldn’t see it. “I’m Bi-sexual myself. Hey, why don’t you come over? I have a key so I can let you in and dinner is almost done. I have enough to share.”

Akechi smiled. “I would like that.”

**-** **0-**

Akechi rode his bike to Leblanc. He didn’t even have to knock when he arrived. It would seem Akira was waiting for him. Akechi walked in and took a seat at the counter. Akira served him coffee and put a plate of curry in front of him a moment later. Shortly after that, he removed his apron and then took a seat next to Akechi. He had his own coffee and curry.

“Thanks for inviting me for dinner, Kurusu-kun.” Akechi said and then took a bite.

“Of course. So, back to my question. Did you ever have a crush?” Akira took a bite and waited.

Akechi took a sip of his coffee before answering. “There was one guy… We never dated though.”

Akira raised his brow but Akechi stopped him before he could ask.

“We never dated because he transferred schools before I could make a move. I never got with anyone else because shortly after that I started to focus on my grades.”

“I see… What did it feel like? The crush I mean.”

“Uh, my heart would beat a bit faster whenever I saw him. I’d blush… well, my whole body would heat up. My hands would get sweaty sometimes.”

Akira sipped on his coffee before speaking up again. “All of that, huh?”

Akechi nodded. “So who is it?”

“Huh?”

“What? Are we not in friends share secrets territory?” Akechi smirked.

Akira chuckled. “I guess you’re right. Well, they are smart, charming, and have a keen eye.”

“Sounds like traits of a detective.”

Akira smirked. “More like an Ace Prince Detective.”

Akechi smiled, the warmth he felt in his heart reflated on his soft expression. He glowed and it was genuine. This feeling, Akechi wanted more of it.

Akira finished his dinner and took his and Akechi’s plate. He set them in the sink and returned to his seat.

“So I guess you have a crush on me as well.” He looked at Akechi and finished off his coffee.

Akechi nodded. “Yes.”

“So two people with crushes. Now what? Do we date now?”

Akechi chuckled. “You really have no clue about this, do you?”

Akira chuckles as well. “You’re one to talk. You didn’t even get to the dating stage.”

“Good point. I guess you and I learn as we go.” Akechi stood up. “We should study in your room”

Akira blushed. “I do have an old game console.”

“That’s more of a hangout than a date but it works.” He said and made his way upstairs.

**-** **0-**

The two spent a good hour playing but more time was spent on a light conversation as well as deep conversation. At some point, they ended up on Akira’s bed. Akechi’s hand rested on Akira’s. They sat in silence for a while. Akira eventually broke the silence.

“You want to sleep here? It’s a lot later than I realized.”

“I mean, my bike does have a light. So it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“True but I can tell you don’t want to leave.”

Akechi looked out the window to hide a blush. “It is really that obvious?”

Akira rubs his fingers on Akechi’s skin. “I have a keen eye too, remember?”

Akechi looks at Akira again. “Yeah, I remember.”

Akira stood up. “I gotta lock up. I’ll get changed in the bathroom. Oh right, I have spare Pjs in that cardboard box.” Akira points at the box. He then heads downstairs.

“Thank you.” Akechi walks over to the box and grabs the Pjs. He quickly changes out his clothes. He had spent longer in his uniform than even he is comfortable with.

_I wasn’t expecting to sleepover at his place. Though, it’s not unwelcome turn of events._

“Can I come up?!” Akira yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

“Yes, you can,” Akechi answered back.

Akira walks upstairs. He notices Akechi and couldn’t help but blush a little. Akechi was cute in his Pjs.

“Well, let’s get some sleep,” Akira said, sitting on his bed and setting down his glasses.

Akechi laid on the couch. “Thanks for everything, Kurusu-kun. Goodnight.”

Akira smiled. “No problem. Goodnight.”

Akechi settles down.

_This has been quite a day. I still_ _can’t believe I’m in his room… Sleeping in his room. I don’t know if my emotions are talking but… I want to sleep by him… one day._


	3. Pull The Trigger

It was a couple of months before they got together again. It’s couldn’t be helped. Akira was busy with Phantom Thieves and school. Akechi was busy with school and his work with the police. Akechi invited Akira to show him his go-to relax spot. A jazz club-Jazz Jin Bar in Kichijoji.

Akechi smiled when he saw Akira walk up to him.

“So where is this place you mentioned in the text?”

“Not far but you can easily miss it if you don’t know where to look. So follow me.”

Akira followed him and sure enough, it wasn’t far.

“This is it. A rather nice place, don’t you think?”

Akira nodded. “Yes, it is. But what kind of place is this?”

“Jazz Jin Bar. It’s a jazz club. You hear great performers here.”

“Now this is my kind of club,” Akira smirked.

“I’m glad to hear you’ve taken a liking to it. Now then, shall we go?” Akechi starts to head inside.

Akira followed him. He takes a seat where the table Akechi was already seated.

“So what will you drink? Akechi leans forward.

“Ice-cold beer.”

Akechi chuckled. “You say that so deadpan, it almost sounds like you’re serious. I’ll pick our drinks, shall I? There aren’t any soft drinks you actively dislike, right?”

Akechi his hand up and the manager walks over to take his order. A few moments later, he returned with their drinks. The performer walks on stage and begins to sing. Akechi sits back, closes his eyes, and listens to the music. Akira does the same. After a few moments, Akechi spoke up.

“Mmm… This is so relaxing. I really do like coming here.”

Akira nodded. “Yes, I agree.”

Akechi smiled. “I’m glad to hear you say that. Work and obligation take me to quite a few restaurants and cafés, but this place is a little more special to me. I guess you could call it my go-to place. Do you have anywhere like that?”

Akira sips on his drink and then responds. “A shop with great coffee.”

“I should have figured you would say that.”

They continue their light conversation and sipping on their drinks.

“You know, you are the first person I have brought here.” Akechi crosses his legs and holds his chin.

Akira perked up. “Oh? Why’s that?”

“Well, It wasn’t like I was keeping it from anyone, but… I suppose it shows we have a special connection.”

Akira smiled. “Yeah, it does.”

“Oh, look at the time. We should head home.”

Akira nods and heads out with Akechi.

**-0-**

Akechi returned to his apartment and tossed his tie on his couch. He took his phone out and thumbed through it. He let out a sigh. It was the ol’ news. He was about to put his phone away when something catches his eye. A message that was almost buried by notifications and other messages.

**Akira: Are you home yet?**

**Akechi: Yes, I am.**

**Akira: If it’s no trouble. I want to see you.**

_Hmm… I have no plans. I guess I could spend a few hours_ _there._

**Akechi: Sure, that’s fine with me. I’ll be over soon.**

**Akira: I’ll be waiting.**

**-0-**

Akechi rode his bike there once again. He walked in causing the bell on the door to chime. He waves at Sojiro and sits at the counter.

“Welcome. What will you have?” Sojiro asked.

“My usual please.”

“Coming right up,” Sojiro said and got to work.

Akira came downstairs. He thumbed through his phone as he went downstairs and took a seat next to Akechi. He put it away once he sat down.

“Hey, Akechi.” Akira smiles.

Akechi smiled. “So you couldn’t wait to see me again, huh?”

Akira smiles but then smirks. “I’m gonna beat you this time.”

“I see… this is from our game last night. I will challenge you again but I should warn you. You won’t win.”

“We shall see.”

**-0-**

Once Akechi was done with his coffee. They headed upstairs to do some gaming. Three matches later and Akira barely managed to inch out a win.

“Wow, you actually won. I’m impressed.”

“I had to give you proper punishment for beating me,” Akira smirks.

Akechi licked his lip. Hearing Akira talk like that sent a chill down his spine. His body heated up and his hands start to sweat. He wanted more… He needed more. He exhaled slowly, trying to regain his composure. Though, he knew it was pointless. Akira no doubt noticed.

“I turned you on, didn’t I?” Akira continues to smirk.

“Yes, you did.”

Akira crawls over to Akechi. Akechi leans back and then eventually is lying on the floor. Akira was hovering over him, eyes half-lidded staring down at him. Lust was swimming in the raven’s eyes. The crow stayed calm and stared back.

Akira leans down slowly and stops just inches away from kissing Akechi. “Do you want this? I don’t know how far this will go once we start. No sex… yet, though.”

Akechi ran a single finger along Akira’s jawline. “That’s fine with me.”

Akira smiled and licked his lip. He resumed the kiss. Their lips met short and soft at first but quickly got longer and more passionate the more comfortable they got. Akira’s hands did their own thing as he kissed Akechi. They unbuttoned his shirt to expose his neck. Akechi leaned his head back to allow access to his neck. He gasped when he realized kisses weren’t the only thing being left behind. Akechi bit his lip. The hickeys would be hard to hide but he didn’t care. The small amount of pain added to the pleasure.

**-0-**

Both of them being shirtless was a blur. Akechi was now hovering over Akira. Kissing once again started out slow and soft. As before, things heated up once Akechi got comfortable. However, unlike Akira, he wasted no time in giving the raven his own set of hickeys. Not just his neck either. Akira’s whole torso was fair game and Akechi was determined to get every inch of skin.

“Oh, come on… that isn’t fair.” Akira lets out a low growl as Akechi does the last one.

Akechi licks his lip. “Oh, it’s fair when you have a body like that.”

“Hmph, well, you’re not bad yourself.”

Akechi leans down and kisses Akira’s chest and neck.

Akira moaned. “So where does this put us?”

Akechi lays on top of Akira. “Boyfriends I guess. Boyfriends that like each other a lot.”

Akira furrowed his brow. “Can we be boyfriends if we haven’t said _I love you_ yet?”

Akechi shrugged. “Sure, why not. Girls do it all the time. Besides, love doesn’t have to equal romance.”

“You’re right.” Akira smiles. “Boyfriends… I like it.”

Akechi smiles as well. “Me too.”

That night Akechi slept over again.

**-0-**

The next morning Akechi awoke to warm lips kissing him.

“Mornin’ Senpai,” Akira said with a grin.

Akechi rolled onto his side and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Akira was already dressed and heading downstairs. Akechi sat up and looked around. His memory of last night started to come back to him as sleep faded.

“Oh right…” He simply said as he grabbed his shirt and stood to put it on.

Akechi headed downstairs after he got his shirt on. Being sure to button it up all the way. He slips into the bathroom to make sure his love bites were hidden and heads home. He might get to school late but that was the last thing on his mind. He was already thinking of where to invite Akira next.

**-** **0-**

Unfortunately, Akechi had to wait for his schedule to be clear before he could see Akira again. It was for about two weeks but even that felt too long. Akechi needed a break and thought the arcade would be perfect.

“So have you played this before?”

Akira nodded. “All the time.”

“Well, in that case, let’s get started.”

It wasn’t long before their game brought a small crowd.

“Brown hair is pretty good. He hasn’t really missed.”

“Glasses isn’t half bad either.”

After they finished the crowd moved on.

“Oof, my fingers are going to be sore tomorrow. What a realistic game.”

“Are you used to gunplay?” Akira questioned.

“Ah, so you noticed? Well, I’ll need as much practice as I can get if I’m going to take you out.”

“Wait, what?” Akira raised a brow.

Akechi smiled. “Only a joke.”

Akira narrowed his eyes. “Huh…”

“I’m new to this, I’m afraid. Perhaps we’ll chalk it up to beginner’s luck. Still, this did feel a bit nostalgic for me.”

“Oh?”

“I had a toy gun like this when I was young, you know. All this reminded me of running around the house with it, playing hero…”

“So you wanted to be a hero?” Akira nudged his glasses up.

Akechi thought for a moment and then smiled. “I’m not totally certain, but thinking back, I suppose I must have. But there are different kinds of heroes, of course. Different stances they define themselves by. For example, one may stick to the vision of justice they believe in, even if others deny it… While others desire of them, seeking to be recognized and gratified as a hero. So? Which of two fits more with your conception of a hero?”

Akira did not hesitate with his response. “Sticking to your justice.”

“Well, I had a feeling you’d say that. But if nobody else wants the justice they fight for, isn’t that just blind self-righteousness? Ah, sorry. I suppose that was a strange tangent… Pardon me. Whenever I talk with you, I can’t help delving into these abstract topics…”

Akira shook his head. “No need to apologize. I really enjoy our conversations.”

Akechi rubs his fingers together. They were slick. “Goodness, I worked up a sweat playing that game. I must smell the arcade now… I could use a shower. Why don’t we call it a day?”

**-** **0-**

It was a bit of time before they saw each other again. This time it Akechi was at Leblanc and happened to be there when Akira got home.

“Welcome home, Kurusu-kun. I hope you don’t mind me intruding on your home again.”

Akira grinned. “Careful, you might become a regular at this rate.”

Akechi shares the grin. “I think I already have. So, do you have any plans tonight?”

Akira shrugged. “Not much.”

“Hmm, what to chat over coffee then?”

“Not that I’m complaining, but if you two are so tired, maybe you could use a bath more than coffee I mean, the bathhouse is right there,” Sojiro suggested.

“A bathhouse? That sounds nice. Would you come with me, Kurusu-kun? I’d appreciate it if you show me the way.”

Akira nods and heads out. He holds the door for Akechi and then leads the way.

Akechi exhales slowly. “Ah, this is so relaxing. It’s been too long.”

“Been a while, huh?”

“Years. I used to frequent one when I was younger. Of course, these days I’m the Detective Prince, but my family situation was… well, complicated. By the time I was old enough to realize it, my father was already gone. My mother was all I had.” Akechi’s expression sadden. His gaze fell downwards. “My mother worked at a nightclub. Whenever she had to bring a man home, she’d send me off to the local bathhouse.”

Akira was in shock. He couldn’t imagine living through that. Though, at least Akechi had a mother that _actually_ cared. His _mother_ was never anything more than a babysitter. She watched over him only because she had to.

Akira sighed. “… You’ve been through a lot.”

“It’s in the past. I have no reason to blame her either.” Akechi's expression turns serious. “The only one who deserves blame is my father. The worthless, degenerate excuse for a man who abandoned my mother.” Akechi looks down again. “I wanted to force him to finally give her the apology he owes her. But… that’s no longer possible.” He tries to brighten things up and smiles. “Sorry. I didn’t mean for our conversation to get so depressing. Actually, are you all right? I know that hot water can make people dizzy.”

Akira sighs again. “… Akechi… I’ll stay here for as long as you need me.”

Akechi chuckled softly. “I take pretty long baths, though. You sure you can handle it?

Akira smiles softly. “I’ll do anything for you.”

They spent the rest of the time in silence, enjoying each other’s company.

**-0-**

“Ahh, that’s refreshing. These really taste the best when you’re just out of the bath.” Akechi rubs his temples. “Oof… I think I feel a little lightheaded.”

Akira nods in agreement.

Akechi chuckled. “Looks like we both pushed our limits. You’re quite red.”

Akira wipes his forehead and drinks water.

“This is the first time I’ve ever taken a bath like this. I’ve never told anyone else about my family situation either. I wonder why I told you? Curious indeed.” Akechi puts his hand to his chin.

“It’s because we’re similar.”

Akechi steps a little closer to Akira. “Now that you mention it, maybe we are pretty similar deep down… We’re both victims of the adults who unfairly impacted our lives.”

Akira nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I’m even more sure of that after having talked with you. Then again… this probably isn’t a conversation we should be having naked. Let’s get dressed, shall we?”

Akira walks over to Akechi. “My lips are lonely. But first I want a hug.” Akira hugs Akechi.

“This is sudden.” Akechi returns the hug.

Akira chuckled. “Sorry. I just thought you could use some affection.” He ends the hug but kisses the crow’s neck before pulling away.

Akira then kisses him on the lips. Akechi moans into the kiss. His body ached for more from the neck kiss. He leaned against the counter behind him. Allowing the raven to pin him. Akira kissed his neck again leaving a trail of kisses and stopping at his stomach. This was Akira’s opportunity to get revenge for his torso. He started at Akechi’s neck. Akechi knew what Akira was planning but he didn’t care. He let him have his way. Akechi found it to be a turn on when Akira took an aggressive charge. The pain was a bonus. Akechi bit his lip. His pleasure was skyrocketing and more moans escaped his mouth. Every hickey edged him farther until the desire to dominate Akira became too much. He overtook Akira once he saw an opening.

Akechi breathes into Akira’s neck. “Too easy…” He kisses Akira’s neck as well as down it.

Akira moaned the whole time. Their lips met again, full of passion. Akechi rested his forehead on Akira’s.

“Thank you for listening to me talk about my family.”

Akira smiled warmly. “Of course. You know you can tell me anything.”

“Akira?”

“Yes?”

“I feel this strong bond… I think it’s…”

Akira kissed him. “You don’t have to say it.”

Akechi runs his finger along Akira’s jawline. “I have to… I think… No, I know. I love you, Akira.”

Akira smiles and kisses him again. “I love you, Akechi. I am proud of you too. I know admitting that must have been hard after what you’ve been through.”

“Yes, you’re exactly right.”

Akira hugs him. “Come on, now let’s get dressed.”

“Good idea.”

They get dressed and head home.


	4. Closer

The next morning Akechi woke up feeling lonely. It was foreign to him. He has spent years alone and he was used to it. His mind, body, and soul craved Akira. But now was not the time for that. School first then work and only then he could think about Akira. At least that’s what he told himself. The reality was a lot harder than that.

At lunch, he did something he never needed to do. He used his phone to send Akira a message.

**Akechi: How are you doing?**

**Akira: I’m doing good. :)**

**Akechi: I hate to admit it but I miss you. It’s honestly a strange feeling.**

**Akira: I get it. You’ve been alone and self-efficient for years. Having someone else to care for and about is unknown territory. The question you have to ask yourself is that if you are willing to go on the adventure.**

**Akechi: *chuckles* You nailed it.**

**Akira: So, do you want to take this adventure with me?**

**Akechi: Yes. I want this.**

**Akira: I’m glad to hear that. I want this as well. So…**

**Akechi: What is it?**

**Akira: Does this make us official boyfriends?**

**Akechi: XD Yes.**

**Akira: Good. :D I will see you later. <3**

**Akechi: Love you. <3**

Akechi returned his phone to his pocket. He looked up at the clock and sighed. He spent more time chatting than he realized.

_Not long ago I would call what I did a waste of time. I would normally be doing work or school work. How does someone that lives in a café attic have so much effect on me? And if my theory is correct then he is their leader. Does that mean I love the trash of society? Dammit, I hope he isn’t the leader otherwise this is going to complicate things._

The bell chimes and Akechi quickly finishes off his lunch before heading back to class.

**-0-**

Akechi was disappointed he couldn’t fit time to see Akira before his Hawaiian trip. It was only a few days but Akechi was dying to see him. Akechi decided to meet Akira at the airport.

_Wait, he won’t be alone… I will have to just be friendly around him. Oh well, it will be worth it to see him._

**-0-**

When the day finally came Akechi was waiting at the airport. He thumbed through his phone while he waited. News of the Shujin principal's death was making headlines. He put his phone away when Akira walk up to him. To Akechi’s surprise, he was alone.

Akira walks up and hugs Akechi. “Mmm, I missed you.”

Akechi returned the hug. “I missed you too. But why are you alone?”

Akira pulls away. “I managed to convince them I would be taken care of. And mentioning your name helped.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I guess they trust an Ace Detective.” Akira shrugs.

Akechi smiled. “Well, I’m glad.” He kisses Akira. “Otherwise, I would have to be friendly and professional with you.”

Akira kisses Akechi back. “Let’s get outta here.”

**-0-**

Once they got a cab, Akira requested to go to Akechi’s apartment and Akechi agreed. Akira had fallen asleep about ten minutes into the drive back. Akechi didn’t mind since Akira was using him as a pillow.

Once they got there Akechi took Akira’s bag for him.

“Wow, nice place you got here,” Akira said as he took in the space.

“Thanks.” Akechi put Akira’s things down.

“It’s just you living here, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I see…” Akira typed away on his phone.

“Who you texting?”

“Oh, just letting Sojiro know I’m back and where I am.”

“Well, that’s probably the responsible thing to do. Anyway, you can sleep on my bed for tonight and I’ll sl-” Akechi was cut off by a kiss.

“I haven’t seen you for a week. Sleep can wait.” Akira kisses him again, long and deep.

Akechi felt his body heat up. A new desire was burning within. A desire Akira seemed to share. Proven by the fact the boys became shirtless rather quickly. Belts were thrown on the couch. Pants sat loosely on their hips. As usual, Akechi let the raven have his way until the urge to dominate became overwhelming. However, his dominance was surprisingly short-lived. Akechi found himself pinned once again.

Akira growled as he took Akechi’s pants off or rather he ripped them off. Akechi stared at Akira’s eyes. They had lust swimming in them again. It was a look Akechi has seen before. This time they were going all the way. Just the thought of it sent chills down Akechi’s spine. As much as he wanted to be in control, Akira taking control was too much of a turn on to pass up.

A sudden temperature change snapped him out of his thoughts.

Akira chuckled. “You were deep in thought there.”

Akechi blushed. “Sorry about that.”

“What’s on your mind?” Akira kissed his chest.

Akechi smiled. “You.”

Akira smirks. “Ohh, really?” He messages Akechi’s inner thigh.

“Hmm, yes. I want you to take charge.”

“I can do that.”

**-0-**

Akira indeed did do it. Rough and aggressive just the way Akechi loved it. Akechi was in a fog of ecstasy. He felt like he was on auto-pilot and it wasn’t until his high died down when he was able to think clearer. Akira was resting on top of him. His breath tickling his still sensitive body.

Akechi ran his fingers through Akira’s hair. “That was amazing…”

“Mmm, yeah…”

Akechi was absolutely exhausted. He could only compare it to when he awakened to his Persona. Though that was more mental exhaustion and this was physical. It was a weird feeling. Akechi’s mind was still riding the high but his body was tired and in need of sleep.

_Note to self. Sex is both amazing and exhausting. I need more stamina…_

Any further thought was interrupted by sleep.

**-0-**

The next morning Akechi woke up first. His half-lidded eyes scanned the room. It took his still sleepy mind a moment to process and remember what happened last night. He looked down and saw a naked sleeping Akira. He also noticed he too was naked.

“Huh… Oh right, sex…We’re naked in the middle of my apartment.” He shrugs. “Eh, I live alone.”

Akechi smiled and gently petted Akira. Akira started to stir.

“Mmm…” Akira’s gray eyes slowly open.

“Let’s take a shower together,” Akechi suggested.

“That sounds like a great idea.” He stood up and held out a hand for the crow.

**-** **0-**

The Shujin students were sent home early due to the news of the principal's death. Akira didn’t have any feelings about the death. He was more concerned about the fact the Phantom Thieves were being blamed for his death. The mistrust that Medjed spread started a flame and Akira didn’t like the way the wind was blowing. Still, he had to stay strong and confident for his team. Hopefully, their next target would put them back on society’s good side.

“So, how come you didn’t come home last night? Morgana questioned the raven.

“I went to visit Akechi.”

“You sure have been spending a lot of time with him lately.”

Akira furrowed his brow. “Is that a problem?”

“No. It’s great you found someone you care about.”

“He’s more than that.”

“Oh?”

“I love him. We made love last night for the first time.”

Morgana jumps onto Akira’s shoulder. “I’m happy for you… Just be careful, okay?”

“I know.” Akira pets Morgana. “I haven’t mentioned anything to him so I doubt he has connected any dots to me.”

“I hope so. He’s just sharp as you are so he’ll be quick to notice anything off.”

“So, Morgana. I know you were acting distanced before I left. Is everything okay?” Akira had a serious tone.

Morgana sighs. “… I hate to admit it but I am still thinking about what Ryuji said back from our beach trip. I feel even less useful now that we have Futaba. I don’t even know why I’m still apart of the team…”

“Morgana…” Akira picks up Morgana from his shoulder and holds him in front of his face. “Listen to me. You are important to this team. I may have multiple Personas but you are still the best healer of the group. Besides, without you, this team wouldn’t exist.”

Morgana paws Akira’s nose. “You really mean that?”

Akira smiled. “Of course I do. Also, your hope and faith are keeping us together. You’ve made us into a family, Morgana.” He puts Morgana back on his shoulder.

Morgana rubs his cheek against Akira’s. “Thanks, I really needed to hear that.”

Akira smirks and scratches Morgana’s ears. “Anytime bud.”

Morgana lays down on Akira’s shoulders. “Why don’t we gather everyone? Futaba has info on Okumura.”

“Really?”

“Yup!”

“Okay, let’s meet up.” Akira takes his phone out and sends a group text.

He goes through his other messages and there was one from Akechi.

**Akechi:** **Hey, I heard the news. Are you holding up okay?**

**Akira: Yeah, I didn’t know him all that well.**

**Akechi: That’s what I figured. So you want to have dinner with me?**

**Akira: Sure, I don’t have any plans for tonight.**

**Akechi: Great. :D See you at 6?**

**Akira: Yup.**

“So, what is Akechi like?” Morgana licked his paw and cleaned his face.

“He’s a lot like me actually. It’s why we get along so well.”

Morgana smiled. “That’s great.”

The door chimes and the café quickly becomes loud with the voices of their friends.

“Hey, they’re here!” Morgana was quite excited.

Akira goes downstairs to greet them.

**-0-**

Once everyone is served a beverage they begin the meeting. Makoto led off with their current situation and then Futaba and Yusuke talked about the intel they gathered.

“So he has a daughter that goes to Shujin, yeah? So we just gotta talk to her.” Ryuji asked while he thumbed through his phone.

“Yeah, but she might be hard to track down. I mean, I’m a third-year like her and I’ve never seen her.” Makoto said, feeling a bit embarrassed she doesn’t know the student body better.

Akira spins his phone. “I know a place where she would likely be.”

“Whoooa, really?” Ryuji was amazed.

“How do you know that, Akira-kun?” Makoto was also quite surprised.

“I remember seeing her on my first day. She was talking to a teacher and I overheard them talking about gardening on the roof. She seemed pretty excited so, she is likely still doing it.”

Makoto sighed. “Eavesdropping, huh? You really need to learn about privacy.”

“What? It helped, didn’t it? We would have to turn the school upside-down otherwise.”

“He does have a point.” Yusuke pointed out.

Makoto sighs again. “Well, I guess you can check the roof tomorrow then.”

**-0-**

Akira when to Akechi’s apartment once the meeting was over. He was going be a bit early but he figured Akechi wouldn’t mind. He rang the doorbell and put his hand back in his pocket.

Akechi opens the door and smiles. “You’re early.”

As soon as Akira walked in, his nose was hit with the smell of curry. “Mmm smells amazing in here.”

“Thank you. I wanted to try my hand at it after you made it. Though, I doubt it will be as good as yours.”

“I guess our taste buds will determine that,” Akira smirks.

Akechi smiled. “Go ahead and relax. It will be ready soon.”

Akira took him up on the offer and sat down on the couch. He twirls his phone while he waits.

“Dinner is ready,” Akechi announced.

Akira gets up and sits at the table. “Thank you for the food.”

“You’re welcome.”

The two enjoyed dinner over light chatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went ahead and changed the whole Morgana running away part. It was a part I never liked. Akira and Morgana spend a lot of time together and yet when Morgana is obviously bothered by something. You are helpless as the player and it is completely frustrating. Akira helps a woman even though he could have gotten hurt. In Royal, he does it again when Kasumi gets in trouble. He helps Ryuji with Kamoshida even though he just met Ryuji and none of the crap Kamoshida did had no effect on him. So you can't tell me that a person like that would do nothing when their friend is hurt.
> 
> The other thing that bothers me is Futaba's intel. She finds a lot of dirty and even found Okumura had a Palace and even the location in reality where the Palace was and the keywords. Yet all of this and somehow Haru never came up. How? The whole "Haru ark" or what I like to call, "Morgana's ark that gets passed off as Haru's ark" Is just one big mess. I'll stop it here because this isn't the place for a rant.


	5. Green Roof

The next day Akira had the job of finding Haru Okumura. He made sure to keep his eyes open for her but running into her as a second-year was unlikely. Makoto was the only other third-year he knew and he rarely saw her. So finding someone who he only has a name almost seems impossible. Luckily he knew an Ace Detective. He just hoped Akechi was not busy.

**Akira: Hey, you busy?**

**Akechi: Yes but for you, I can spare a moment.**

**Akira: I am looking for someone but I only know her name. There’s a good chance she is into gardening. I only met her briefly from my Hawaiian trip. She seemed nice and a bit quiet. That’s all I know.**

**Akechi: So want my advice on how to find where she would most likely frequent, correct?**

**Akira: Exactly.**

**Akechi: Well if she likes gardening, I’m willing to assume she values her time alone. I would suggest that you check the roof first.**

**Akira: *chuckles* You’re amazing.**

**Akechi: Did you check already?**

**Akira: No. It’s just you managed to suggest a place I was going to check out because of something I heard.**

**Akechi: Haha… I see. Well, let me know when you found her.**

**Akira: Sure thing.**

Akira put his phone back in his pocket and headed to the roof. Akira opened the door and he saw her. He put his hands back in his pockets and walked up next to her.

“Okumura-san?” Akira spoke softly. Hoping not to scare her.

“Oh?” She turns to face him.

“Sorry to disturb you. May I speak with you for a moment?”

Haru furrowed her brow. “That voice… Are you Kurusu-kun?”

Akira nodded.

Haru smiled. “Oh, it’s nice to see you again.” She wipes her hands off of dirt. “What is it you wish to talk about?”

“I would like to talk to you about your father if that’s alright with you.”

“My father?”

“Yeah, I’m a fan of the Phantom Thieves and your father has been on the top of the poll lately. I did my own research but I want to confirm with you.”

“Oh, are you writing a paper?”

Akira adjusted his glasses. “A blog actually.”

“I see. Well, I don’t mind.”

“Great. Let’s get started then.”

Akira started with light chatter to get Haru more comfortable with talking with him. Once she was comfortable he moved to more serious topics.

“Thank you for the information, Okumura-san. What you told me will be really useful.”

“Kurusu-kun?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think the Phantom Thieves will change my father’s heart if they read your blog?”

Akira nodded. “I’m sure they will. Though, if I were you I would post on the Phan site too.”

Haru nods. “Thank you, I will.”

Akira waves her goodbye and heads back downstairs. He contacts Akechi once he gets to the second floor. He leans against the wall and takes out his phone.

**Akira: I found her.**

**Akechi: Good to hear.**

**Akira: Thanks.**

**Akechi: For what? You said you had an idea of where to go before you talked to me.**

**Akira: You still helped me. :)**

**Akechi: *smiles* I am glad I could help you then.**

**Akira: Man, I wish you were here.**

**Akechi: I know. I miss you too. Maybe I can visit Leblanc after school.**

**Akira: ^0^**

**Akechi: (´ε** **｀** **)♡**

**Akira:** **（** ***** **＾** **3** **＾）** **/** **～♡**

**Akechi: You’re adorable. I love you.**

**Akira: I love you too.**

**-0-**

Akechi was already waiting at Leblanc when Akira got home.

“Honey, I’m home.” Akira smirks.

“You’re home awfully late.” Akechi takes a sip of coffee.

Akira sat down next to him.

“You want your usual, kid?” Sojiro asked.

“Sure and thank you.”

Sojiro gets started on Akira’s drink.

Akira gets his phone out and types away on it. A second later Akechi’s phone buzzes.

Akechi raised his brow but took a look anyway.

**Akira: I want to kiss you but Sojiro doesn’t know about us yet. Shall we tell him?**

**Akechi: Well, we are in a relationship now. I see no harm in telling him but he is your guardian so the decision is yours.**

**Akira: I agree. I don’t see any harm in letting him know. Keeping in the dark would not only be hard but most likely do more harm than good.**

Akira put his phone away. Sojiro returns with his coffee and set the cup in front of Akira.

“Hmm, you look like you’ve got something to say, kid.” Sojiro raises a brow.

“Sojiro, I have an announcement to make.” Akechi stand up and stands behind Akira. He rests his hand on his shoulder. “Akechi and I are in a relationship.” Akira smiles and rests his hand on Akechi’s.

Sojiro looks the boys over. “Well, this is a surprise but then again you two have hanging out quite a bit lately. How long?”

Akechi loosely wraps his arms around Akira’s neck. “Not long, a month. We’ve been calling each other boyfriends for two months but the first month of that we didn’t admit our love.” Akechi chuckles. “It’s kind of complicated.”

Sojiro chuckled as well. “I bet. First time love is always confusing. Add in the fact you are young and it’s even more confusing.”

Akira laughed. “Yeah, we didn’t know what we were doing half the time. I even asked him what a crush feels like.”

Akechi smirked. “That was quite cute.”

“Yeah, well, you were no help after that. I wanted to know if he had a relationship before but he never went anywhere beyond a crush.”

Akechi lightly massages the raven's shoulders. “You just love that fact, don’t you?”

Akira purrs and leans into the touch, his head resting against the crow’s stomach. “I do.”

Sojiro chuckled. “You two really do have a thing for each other.”

Akechi and Akira furrowed their brows and nearly spoke at the same time. “What do you mean?”

“You two have touched one another multiple times since this conversation started. Touch is important for a healthy relationship so, no need to worry about it.” He smiles.

Akira smirked. “I guess we have a super healthy relationship then.”

“Oh?”

Akechi furiously types and Akira’s phone buzzes. Akira takes his phone out.

**Akechi: Tell him about sex and I personally make sure you die by my hand. Understood?**

**Akira: Understood. ;)**

“I just mean we hold hands and that kind of stuff all the time.”

Sojiro furrowed his brow but then nodded. “I see. Well, I’m gonna head home. Make sure you clean up and lock up. Oh, and Akechi can stay the night if he wants.”

“Thank you Sakura-san.”

Sojiro leaves once he changes his clothes.

Akira laughs. “Haha… What’s got you so embarrassed?”

Akechi crossed his arms and turned his head. “Hmph, I’m not embarrassed.”

Akira walked over to Akechi and he cups his jaw. “You’re cute.” He kisses him. “Your pink cheeks tell a different story.” He smirks.

Akechi rests his hand on Akira’s. “So, that Okumura girl… Why did you look into her anyway? She is just the daughter of the president of Big Bang Burger. Not really something an ordinary second-year would be interested in.”

“True but I could ask you the same thing. Why are you interested? You clearly looked into her.”

“I did. The police are looking into her father and with him being at the top of poll of the Phan-Site. He has caught the attention of a lot people. It is troublesome though, it seems the public is more interested in the Phantom Thieves making a move than what Okumura has done.”

Akira shrugged. “The public just wants to see the results. They don’t care about the messy details in between.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“The Phan-Site gives those without a voice one. That poll is just more power to that voice.” Akira sighs. “I’m glad people have a voice but the recent peak in popularity of the Phantom Thieves and the behavior of the poll makes me nervous.”

Akechi perks up. “Oh? Why do you that way? Are you starting to question the Phantom Thieves?”

Akira shakes his head and adjusts his glasses. “No. The spike in their popularity just seems… odd. Like someone or something gave it a little push. Then there’s the poll. How quickly Okumura reached the top… I have a feeling that was given a push too.”

“So what are you nervous about?”

“I just hope the Thieves don’t walk into a trap, is all.” Akira walks off and takes off his shirt.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

“I grow tired of my uniform so, I am gonna get changed.” Akira makes his way upstairs.

Akechi followed him. Unbuttoning his shirt as he went up. Akira was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

Akechi shakes his head. “What are you up to?”

Akira knuckles his glasses. “I want you to do whatever you want.”

Akechi takes his tie and wraps it around Akira’s neck. “Whatever I want?”

Akira nodded.

Akechi licks his lip. “You might regret it.” The crow pulls the tie a bit rough and kisses the raven equally rough.

Akechi embraces Akira and kisses his neck. He drags his fingers down Akira’s back, leaving chills down his spine and some light ticklish sensations. Causing the raven to giggle softly.

Akechi paused and raised his brow. “Are you ticklish?”

Akira shrugged. “I have never been tickled before… But judging by that reaction, I guess I am to some degree.”

Akechi puts his hand to his chin. “I have to admit I am curious to see just how ticklish you are. It could be a fun foreplay to do once in a while.” He smirks and looks at Akira. “Don’t you agree?”

Akira smirks. “Hell yeah.”

“I do find it interesting your back seems to be sensitive.”

Akira nodded. “Yeah, I am surprised.”

“So can I tie you up?”

Akira blushed a deep red. “You want to tie me up?”

“Did I stutter?”

Akira gulped but nodded. “You can tie me up.”

Akechi smiled. “Good.”

**-0-**

Akechi had found some rope to tie Akira up. It felt good for him to have this control over Akira. Akira on the other hand was understandably a bit uncomfortable. He was also a dominant person but didn't mind being submissive. This was on different level submissiveness he wasn't sure of. Akechi had tied his wrists and ankles together. He has never been this helpless before. He didn't necessarily mind it though.

Akechi returned from the bathroom. “Did you miss me?”

Akira nodded.

Akechi walked over and straddled Akira. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

**-0-**

Akechi spent two hours exploring Akira's body. Which turned out to be quite sensitive and ticklish. Akira's ribs, stomach, and armpits were all hot spots. Akira's nipples were Akechi's personal favorite.

Akira was a tired, hot, sweaty mess. “I am exhausted…”

Akechi chuckled. “Well, I did work you over for two hours.”

“I could use a bath but too sleepy…”

“I'll help clean you up.” Akechi unties Akira.

Luckily it was late enough that the bathhouse was pretty much empty.

“Thank you for helping me. I don't think I could stay awake if it was just me.”

“I mean, I did put you in this condition so it's only fair.”

Akira chuckled. “Yeah, true.”

“Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help you out?”

Akira grins. “You would be an ass.”

Akechi laughs. “Haha, I guess I would be. Come on, let's get dried off so we can get some sleep.”

Akira nodded and stood up. Akechi handed him a towel.

**-0-**

Once they got dried off and dressed they headed back to Leblanc. Akechi changed into Pjs while Akira locked up and changed in the bathroom. He went upstairs once he finished.

“We've seen each other naked. Why did you change in the bathroom?”

Akira shrugged. “I was already downstairs.”

Akechi raised a brow. “But your clothes are up here.”

“I keep a spare pair downstairs just in case.”

“Oh.” Akechi sits on Akira's bed. “I'm sleeping with you tonight.”

“Okay.”


	6. Cat's Out of The Bag

The early morning sun shined on the boys who were tangled in each other’s arms. Akechi stirred and inhaled Akira’s scent. He smiled and nuzzled into Akira’s neck. Akira was a heavy sleeper so the nuzzle only made him stir a bit before settling back into sleep.

Akechi chuckled softly. “Guess I’ll try something else…” He leans down and gives Akira a hickey on his neck.

The raven moans and his eyes open slowly. “Hey…”

Akechi brushes Akira’s bangs. “Mornin’ sleepyhead.”

“How long you’ve been up?”

“I just woke up.”

Akira reached in his pocket and pulls out his phone. He clicked it on and looks at the clock. His alarm was going to go off in five minutes. “You woke up before my alarm.”

“Hmm… we have time then.”

“Time for what?”

Morning sex.” Akechi rips his shirt off and slides his hand under Akira’s shirt to tease his nipples.

Akira bits his lip. “Okay.”

**-0-**

Akechi laid on top of Akira and drew circles around his nipple. It caused the raven to slightly shiver from the light ticklish sensations. It was driving Akira nuts, the tease was just enough to keep him on edge.

“Akechi…”

“Hmm?” Akechi acted completely innocent.

“You’re…”

Akechi licks his lip. “Yes?”

Akira groans and pants. “Y-You’re… making me… n-need a handjob…”

Akechi smirked and gently grips Akira’s dick then strokes it slowly just to tease him more.

Akira groans loudly. “Akechi… I hate you right now…”

Akechi continued to smirk and leaned in to kiss the cranny raven. “I love you too.”

**-0-**

After Akira was spent again he fell asleep. Akechi took the opportunity to take a shower. He was quite relaxed and happy. After he finished he checked his phone for any missed messages. There was one from his father, asking to meet ASAP. Akechi groaned. It was Sunday and he wanted to spend a rare lazy day with his boyfriend. He just hoped whatever his father wanted would be quick. After he got dressed he headed over to his father’s office.

Akechi walked into the office. “You wanted to see me.”

“Yes. I want an update on the Phantom Thieves and their leader.”

Akechi froze. With all the time he has been spending with Akira, he had forgotten to continue to look into them. He knew his father would not approve of this but he had to stay strong and not show weakness.

“Well, boy?”

“I have nothing new to report.”

Shido gets up from his chair. “What was that?”

“They are-” Akechi was interrupted by Shido grabbing him by the collar.

“I gave you plenty of time to get results. I expected new Intel by now…”

“Yes, I know but-” Akechi groans when Shido slaps him.

“I don’t want to hear excuses, boy.”

“I’m sorry…”

“You _will_ get results before the end of the week or else you and I will have some personal time. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, now get out of my sight.”

Akechi leaves the office and heads back to Leblanc. When he got back Akira was helping out Sojiro.

Akira welcomed him back with a smile but it quickly faded when he saw the red mark on Akechi’s right cheek.

“Akechi…” Akira walks over to him and holds him. “What happened?”

“… My father slapped me.”

Akira pulled away. “What?!”

“He thinks I’m taking too long getting Intel on The Phantom Thieves.”

Akira hands ball into fists. “Damn bastard should get his own damn Intel then.”

Akechi nodded and rubbed his cheek. It still stung pretty bad.

Sojiro hands him a bag of ice. “Here, kid.”

Akechi takes the bag. “Thank you, Sakura-san” Akechi puts the bag on his cheek.

“Akira, go ahead and relax upstairs with Akechi. I can handle things here.”

“You sure?”

Sojiro nodded. “Yes, it’s fine.”

The boys head upstairs. Akechi sits on the couch and Akira joins him.

“Come here…” Akira pats his lap.

Akechi doesn’t hesitate and sits on Akira’s lap. He burrows himself into Akira. He didn’t care how it made him look. He just wanted his lover close to him.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Akira pets Akechi.

“It’s fine. It was just a slap. He could have done worse.”

Akira shook his head. “No, it’s not. You haven’t gotten Intel because of me distracting you. He hurt you because of me.”

Akechi sat up so they were looking at each other. He cups Akira’s chin. “Listen to me. This isn’t your fault. I spent more time with you because I love you. You are everything to me and I would gladly take a beating from him for you.”

“Akechi…” Akira’s heart swelled at those words. He never felt so loved by anyone before. More than ever he wanted to do right by Akechi. Akechi had been through so much that he knew he had to do whatever he could to give Akechi all the happiness and love he deserved.

At that moment Akira vowed that he would love Akechi unconditionally no matter what happens.

**-0-**

The next day The Phantom Thieves met after school and after discussing the Intel they made plans to go and see what the Palace looks like. Unnoticed to them Akechi happened to be in the area as they activated the Navapp. So he got pulled in along with the Thieves.

“Okay, Joker. What is the plan?” Asked Queen.

Akechi watched the group from a distance. “Joker?

“First, we are just here to gather info. Then we can confirm it with Haru. If she wants our help then it’s business as usual.”

Akechi’s hands ball into fists. “Dammit, no. Why did it have to be _him_?! My boyfriend is criminal trash…? Why couldn’t be anyone else?” Akechi inhales slowly. “Akechi calm down. Boyfriend or not you still have a job to do. I need to go home and tell Shido.”

Akechi leaves the Palace unnoticed.

**-0-**

The Thieves explore the Palace until they are stopped by a bio-scanner lock on a door. Forcing them to leave the Palace for the time being. Meanwhile, Akechi was once again in his father’s office.

“I finally know the identities of the Phantom Thieves. They are a group of teenagers and most of them are from Shujin Academy.”

“Teenagers? Brats have been giving me trouble this whole time? Unbelievable. Well done, boy. You didn’t fail me.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“However you still need punishment for disappointing me earlier… You will kill the leader.”

Akechi was stunned. “W-What?”

Shido furrowed his brow. “Hmm… why are you so shocked?”

“It’s just I thought you wanted him for yourself.”

“I did but killing him seems to be a suitable punishment for you.”

“I-I can do that.” Akechi bit his lip for his hesitation but it was too late.

“You don’t sound confident. Wait, don’t tell me… You have befriended him, haven’t you?”

Akechi had no words so he just nodded.

Shido grabbed Akechi by his collar. “You disgust me. I should punish you now.”

Akechi just stays silent, knowing it was useless to speak up.

“Take your suit and shirt off. Now.” Shido takes his belt off.

“… Yes, sir.” Akechi does as he’s told.

“Good. Now on your knees and hands behind your head.”

Akechi does as he is told and braces himself for a beating.


	7. Crow Takes Flight

The next day The Phantom Thieves had to speak with Haru about her father’s Palace and she agreed to open the door for them. At lunch, Akechi dropped by to see Akira. Akira met him in front of the gates.

“Hey, what’s up?” Akira knuckled his glasses up his nose.

“Just take a look.” Akechi turned around and lifted up his shirt revealing his beaten back. “How bad is it?”

“Oh my god…” Akira couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Did he… do this?”

“… Yes.” Akechi pulls his shirt down and puts his suit back on. “It hurts really bad.”

“Akechi, why not call the police?”

“Oh, believe me. I would if it would do anything but my father is a powerful man. He has the police under his thumb.”

“Dammit.”

“I’ll be fine.” Akechi kisses Akira’s cheek. “I need to head back.”

“Okay. I’ll call or text later.”

**-** **0-**

After school, The Phantom Thieves went back to the Palace and so did Akechi. He needed to see how they worked as a team and his father ordered him to kill Okumura. Though, in all honesty, he wanted to watch his boyfriend at work. So Akechi thought he’d kill two birds with one stone by letting the Thieves do all the work. Then when they find Okumura, he will swoop in and kill him. One part of the plan Akechi didn’t like though was the fact he put a target on his boyfriend’s head or rather on Joker’s head. Akechi sighed. It made him uncomfortable but as long Akira was in no harm in the real world, he was fine. Though, there was the issue of his father’s order to kill Joker. Akechi hoped that killing Okumura would make his father forget about Joker. Only time would tell.

At some point, Haru awakens to her Persona. Akechi couldn’t believe his boyfriend’s luck. Yet another teammate. Akechi made sure to study her. With the new addition, the rest of the progress through the Palace went smoothly. It wasn’t long before they secured a path to the Treasure. All was left was to send the calling card. Which accorded the next day.

When they went into the Palace again. Akechi immediately felt on edge. Whatever the calling card did, the air was thick with tension. Akechi couldn’t help but feel restless and somewhat paranoid the shadows were watching him. He would have to keep his guard up more than usual. Soon the Thieves got to the Treasure but Okumura was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the Treasure was picked up and put into a ship.

“I won’t let you dirty thieves take this!”

**The launch will take place in eight minutes. All personnel please exit the area.**

“Did you hear that?! Joker, we gotta go!” Oracle called out.

The Thieves take off to reach the ship before it flies to who knows where. Akechi follows close behind while staying out of sight. Even avoiding as many fights as possible. They still barely make it in time.

Akechi nearly loses it when he sits through Okumura’s speech. Though his relief was short-lived when instead of Okumura fighting it was a bunch of robots.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Akechi rubbed his temples.

The fight was just Robots and weaknesses. Akechi thought he lost some brain cells by the time the last Robot appeared. Thought, he barely had time to breathe before the cognition of Haru turned out to be a robot. Akechi groans and facepalms himself.

“This is unbelievable…”

Once robot Haru was dealt with. Okumura no longer had any more robots to hide behind.

Joker points his gun at Okumura. “It’s over.”

Akechi breathed a sigh of relief and waited for the Thieves to take the Treasure before making his move. Once the Thieves were gone he shot Okumura in the head and the shadow is no more.

**-0-**

A few days later and the result of his assassination appeared during a news conference. The Phantom Thieves were now seen as criminals which caused their already waving popularity to drop to new lows. Akechi went to see Shido. Hoping his father would forget wanting Akira dead.

Akechi walked into his father’s office but chose to stay silent. He wasn’t sure why but his whole being didn’t want to be there.

“You did well. Now I have one less obstacle in my way. Did Okumura give you any trouble?”

“No, it was easy to deal with him. Almost laughable.”

“Good. Now then, your punishment. You can deal with the leader however you want.”

“… I-I…”

Shido walked over to Akechi and holds him by the neck. “I won’t put up with any more of your hesitation, boy. I will beat you senseless if that’s what it will take for you to see things my way!” Shido throws Akechi into his desk.

_I will take a beating for you._

That was the only thing that ran through Akechi’s head as the beating started. He did his best to focus on that but the addition of verbal abuse made that task extremely difficult. At some point, Akechi broke. His mind couldn’t handle the abuse any longer and became desperate to make it stop. So desperate that it convinced itself he hated Akira and he needed to die. Once Shido saw this resolve in Akechi’s eyes he stopped. He smirked at his handy work.

**-0-**

A couple of weeks later all visible evidence of Shido’s beating to Akechi was gone. However, Akechi was still very much mentally damaged and still held the seed Shido planted. The hate he had for Shido was now warped and misshapen into hate for his boyfriend. His love was still there, but it was now buried by lies and false hate. To protect itself, Akechi’s mind reverted back to an old desire of wanting to be loved but now blamed Akira for getting the way.

His plan to kill Akira was already in motion. However, he needed to keep Akira in the dark, so he continued to hang out and be a good lover to Akira. Once he had free time, he invited Akira to a game of billiards. The game sparked something in Akechi. Like a forgotten memory resurfacing, it was enjoyment from being with Akira.

Akechi shook his head. “No, he’s just trash.”

A week later at Shujin’s Culture Festival. Akechi was asked to be the guest speaker and after some thought took the offer. He also decided to use it as an opportunity to share he knows The Phantom Thieves secret. They needed to deal with the police and he would use Sae Niijima to do just that. Though, he wasn’t really using her for his own gain. He knew Sae Niijima needed a change of heart because her justice has made her distorted. So he would be blackmailing the Thieves with their identities but he felt this was best for everyone.

It was on the second day of the festival he had to go and speak. He kept the speech short and simple. All he cared about was talking to the group. His phone ringing was all apart of his plan. Once he got alone time with Thieves. He could put his plan into action.

Akechi placed photos of the Thieves mysteriously appearing outside the Okumura HQ.

Everyone is shocked.

“That’s gotta be ‘shopped!” Ryuji said doubtfully.

“I have video footage too. Please let’s not feign ignorance. All of you can go to that other world too, yes?

Akira plays with his bangs. “What other world?”

“Wouldn’t you all know more about it than me? I also know that when you traverse over there, your appearance changes. Also, you all use code names. Isn’t that right, Joker?” He looks directly at Akira.

Akira swallows and stays silent.

“I’ll take your silence as we are finally on the same page. Those changes happen because of those mysterious powers, isn’t it? I found out about that world about a month ago.” Akechi takes out his phone. “This had been installed onto my phone without my knowledge.”

“Dude, it’s the Nav.”

Akechi pockets his phone. “When the app activated on its own, the scenery around me suddenly changed. Quite frankly, I still can’t believe it myself. But from the look of all these photos, all of you seem quite used to it.”

Ryuji stretched. “You go on and on. Get to the point already!”

“All of you are acting as Phantom Thieves in the Metaverse. I can say so with conviction because I have the same power as you. In all honesty, I’ve been curious about you since the Madarame case. But to think it would end up like this…”

“We didn’t kill anyone!” Haru spurts out.

“I believe that as well.”

“How can you be so sure?” Asked Makoto.

“Because I saw another—the real culprit.”

“For real?!”

“Who was it?” Ann questioned taking a step forward.

Akechi rubbed his temple. “I couldn’t identify his face… He had a mask on, after all. Actually, when I took these photos, I entered that world too. That’s when I saw someone else moving about, besides all of you. He shot at me the moment he noticed me.”

Yusuke crossed his arms loosely. “That’s who killed President Okumura?

Akechi looks back at the group again. “Most likely. At the very least, I was almost killed by him.”

“ _I can’t die here… I need to determine the truth…”_

“When those thoughts overcame me, I awakened to that power—a most fortunate accident.”

“This guy has a Persona too…?” Morgana asked out loud.

“This cat…” Akechi turned to Morgana.

Morgana panics a bit inside after realizing his mistake.

“I swear it just talked.”

Morgana looked at the group. Akira changed his gaze to Morgana.

“Morgana. Our teammate who taught us about the Metaverse.”

“Really? This is unbelievable. But it IS true that you know things that I don’t… Say, Morgana. Were you also the one who instructed them on how to change people’s hearts? I experienced that world too, but I still haven’t solved that mystery yet.”

Morgana hopped onto a box. “We go in the Metaverse—we call them Palaces—to steal the core of their desires: their Treasure. And Those whose Treasure has been stolen have a change of heart.”

Akechi chuckled. “Hahaha… There’s certainly no way anyone could figure out such a MO.”

“Anyways! Back to what you were talkin’ about! Are we in this mess ‘cause of that guy?” Ryuji impatiently changes the subject.

Akechi turns to the group again. “Although I don’t completely understand the method, all you do is simply reform people. Someone else is behind the murders. However, the police have decided that The Phantom Thieves did it… They’ll arrest you at this rate.”

Haru furrowed her brows. “Th-They’re going to treat me as my father’s murderer…?”

Akechi adjusted his tie. “I can’t over such a grave mistake. Which is precisely why I want us to strike a deal. I may be able to save you from this situation.

Futaba’s attention piqued. “A deal?”

“I would like you to cooperate with me in investigating the truth.

Akira adjusted his glasses. “And if we decline?”

Akechi adjusted his glove. “Then I think I’ll have to inform the police about all of you, along with that video I mentioned.”

“What the hell?! This ain’t no deal! It’s blackmail!” Argued Ryuji.

Akechi narrowed his eyes in a serious expression. “Say what you will. This is the method that I believe is correct. The justice I uphold will not tolerate criminals who kill people at their leisure.”

“Justice…” Haru echos.

Akechi cups his chin. “You heard that Sae-san is the one spearheading the investigation about you Phantom Thieves, correct? The higher-ups are concerned only with settling the case. They want to capture the culprits behind the psychotic breakdown incidents and end the commotion. Those are the ones who are putting pressure on Sae-san. I can only imagine her impatience.”

Yusuke looked at Akechi. “What of evidence that we did it? How do they intend on proving it?”

Akechi relaxed his stance and looked at Yusuke. “Even if there is no objective, explanation to the method, it’s over once causality is established. Sae-san can’t make rational judgments at the moment. If she were to be cornered, well… she may even make up a confession.”

“Make it up…” Makoto says quite shocked.

Ryuji leaned forward and grunted. “So, they’re gonna make it all our fault!? Just ‘cause they feel like it!?”

Ann joins him. “We haven’t killed anyone though! … And we’re still going to be arrested?”

“You’ll be found guilty if you’re caught, and it will be treated as a very serious crime.”

“Bullshit! None of that makes any sense!” Ryuji yelled in frustration.

“Unfortunately, there’s nothing I can do alone anymore to stop the flow of things…”

“And that’s why you want our cooperation… ?” Makoto concludes.

Akechi placed his hand on his hip. “Yes. In return, I’ll turn a blind eye to what you’ve done. Those are my conditions. That said, I ask that you disband the Phantom Thieves after this.”

Yusuke turns to Akira. “What should we do about Akechi-san’s proposal… ?”

“You’re demanding a lot.”

“I see… I thought I was making a lot of concessions myself… Well, you don’t have to decide at the moment. Considering this is you we’re talking about, I believe you’ll come to a favorable reply.” Akechi smiles. “I’m glad we could talk. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to spend such a meaningful time like this. I look forward to your answer. It was definitely worth coming today—for various reasons.” Akechi checks his phone. “We should be getting back.” He puts his phone away again. “About that. I’m sorry. Would it be acceptable if we ended the panel here? The reason why you called for me in the first place was because you wanted Intel, correct? My business is concluded as well.”

“I’ll deal with it somehow,” Makoto replies.

Akechi leaves.

“Dammit! He had complete control over us!” Ryuji storms out and the rest follow. Leaving Akira and Morgana behind.

“Hey, they’re going,” Morgana mentions but he could tell Akira had something on his mind. “Akechi seemed different to you, didn’t he?”

Akira nodded. “He seemed cold. There’s something wrong I just know it. More importantly, his timeline as to when he discovered the Metaverse is a lie. He’s known since we first met.”

Morgana nods in agreement. “It was back when we were talking about pancakes. He already heard me then but he acted like today was the first time. What you wanna do?”

“We need to figure out what he really planning. I have a feeling he doesn’t just want this case done right. Remember what that fortune teller said about my future? I think I could end up dead by the end of this next heist.”

Morgana’s eyes go wide in surprise. “You believe her?”

“Normally I wouldn’t but think about it. If we disband there is no one to stand up to rotten adults. Also, Akechi’s sudden change has me worried. Honestly, I think his father put some kind of seed in his head. Akechi told me that his father has a lot of power. So what if he is behind everything. It would make sense he would want me dead.”

“I see… You think he knows our identities?”

Akira shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. I doubt he would have Akechi do it if he knew.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. So how do confirm if he does plan on killing you?”

“Futaba. We need her to wiretap his phone.”

“Oh! Like how she put a bug in Leblanc.”

Akira nodded. “Exactly.”

“Sounds like a solid plan, Akira. Let’s get everyone on board.”

Akira nodded and headed out of the room with Morgana.

**-0-**

Once the Thieves hashed out their plan for catching Akechi. They agreed to his deal and the first day of Sae’s Palace infiltration accorded on October 29.

“Hmm, our appearances haven’t changed.” Akechi mused.

“Sis doesn’t see us as a threat yet.”

“I see. So we have no need for protection against distortion for the time being.”

Morgana nodded. “That is correct.”

“Oh, right. “Goro-kun needs a code name.” Haru pointed out.

“Oh yeah.” Ann agreed.

“Well, since we don’t know what you look like yet. What do you want to be called?” Akira asked.

“Very well, then… How about _Karasu_? Like a raven.”

“Are your clothes all black or something?” Ryuji jokingly asked.

“The reverse, actually.” Akechi smiled. If our code names are to hide our identities, wouldn’t that be better?”

“Karasu… He’d be the only Japanese-sounding one.”

Ann smiled. “Why not go with _Crow_ instead?”

Morgan jumped up. “Alright! From here on out, you’re Crow.”

“Got it.” Akechi agreed.

“Now then, let’s head into the courthouse!” Morgana said, ending the brief meeting.

**-** **0-**

Entering the courthouse which was now a casino in the metaverse was a shock to the senses. Flashing lights, the chatter of the players, the machine sounds were all being heard at once. The place was huge and it was hard to figure out which way to go first.

“So, uh… any ideas where to start?” Skull asked scratching his head.

“I suggest we find a vent and make our way through the back,” Akechi suggested.

Akira nodded. “Good idea.”

They made their way to the vent and as soon as they exited they were greeted by Sae’s shadow. She told them that they had to win their way up the ranks if they want any hope of challenging her. She disappears with her bodyguards in the elevator.

A couple of shadows appear. “We won’t let you go any further!”

Akechi stepped forward. “Let me take care of this. I need to prove my worth.”

Akechi had full control of the fight and it was clear he is a strong teammate. The shadows went down quickly. After the fight, Akechi suggested that they head home for the day. It was imperative that they pace themselves and Akira agreed.


End file.
